A Clone Son of a Clone Son
by CloneMandoBountyHunters
Summary: What if Boba Fett, instead of burning all of his own clones, had kept one as a son? What if Vader found out and decided to use the clone infant against the infamous bounty hunter? Just how much does Boba Fett love Loca Fett? Just how far will he go to protect his son? Rated T for later chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! (Solos/Skywalkers/Jag Fel)


Chapter 1: The Clones  
>Boba Fett stormed around the corner, nearly slipping on the polished floor, sniper rifle in hand.<p>

_That's the last time I work for Vader!_ He thought for the hundredth time in his life. _Sure it's good money, but I never get to do what he tells me to do! He changes his mind too much!_

Boba Fett had come to protect Vader from his rogue clone, and had been prepared to snipe the Force-sensitive, but hadn't when Vader kept getting in the way, fighting and seeming to hope that he could maybe force the clone under his rule again.

_Well good for him! I'm leaving!_ Boba Fett entered a room and looked around him. There were tiny babies floating around in cloning cylinders, and Boba looked at them. More clones of Jango Fett, doomed to serve an Empire that could care less if they survived at all. The Kamino clones were of higher quality than the Spaarti, but the Empire only cared about numbers, not intelligence.

Boba turned his attention to the technician, doctor, whatever he was, that was staring at him in complete and utter fright.

"Protect these with your life. The clones of Jango Fett deserve more than what they recieve." He ordered, all emotion from his voice removed as it passed through the synthesizer.

The technician paled even more, if that was even a possibility. "B-but Mr. F-Fett..." He choked. Boba turned toward him from where he was about to leave the room.

"What." He asked abruptly, angry at being held up.

The technician visibly swallowed. "They're y-your clones... N-not your f-father's..." The technician looked at him, eyes wide with fear as Boba Fett froze.

_My clones?_ Boba Fett inwardly gasped, but then his face hardened. _My father may have been fine to hand his clones over to the Republic for a doomed death, but there is no way mine are!_

"How did you get my DNA?" Boba Fett knew he was probably talking too much, but this technician wouldn't live to tell it.

The technician stammered about Vader sending someone to get a sample of Fett's DNA, and that this person succeeded. In anger, Boba Fett shot the technician dead, then turned to his clones.

"I'm doing this for your own good." He said, turning his flame-thrower onto the clones, igniting it.

The flames reflected in the cold, black t-shaped visor as Boba watched the flames lick through the cylinders. He turned to go when one clone caught his eyes. It was fully developed, probably ready for removal at any time, and it's eyes were open, staring at Boba. Those deep, brown eyes seemed to hold emotion and intelligence well beyond his years. Boba Fett stared. Brown eyes. _Boba's_ eyes..._Jango's_ eyes.

Boba walked through the fire, his armour and undersuit protecting him from the heat and flames. He stood looking into the cylinder, in at the clone infant. He couldn't leave it. Boba Fett smashed his gun into the glass, shattering it. The clone child began to be watched out with the liquid, but Boba caught it before it could fall, although it recieved a cut across it's left eyebrow.

Boba Fett looked around, and seeing no one, removed the shirt from the dead technician, wrapping the naked infant in it. He looked at the flames licking high, and lowered his head over the infant, holding it close to his body as he passed through the flames. His cape caught fire, but he didn't care as he made it back out onto the balcony. Looking down, he caught the eyes of Vader. Boba Fett stood still, cape flaming, smoke billowing from the lab he had just left, before  
>turning and running along the catwalk to where his ship was kept, infant pressed tightly to his chest.<p>

Vader looked up at the menacing figure of Boba Fett, silhouted in the flames of the room behind him, his shoulder cape flaming from coming into close contact with the fires, then down at the wrapped bundle in his hands. He smiled as Boba Fett turned and left. The bounty hunter will not receive pay for this job, having left it when Vader received control.

It would prove an annoyance to the loss of the clones of Boba Fett, but the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter had taken one. One that could prove a tool when Vader needed Fett... shall we say, under his heel. The clone infant could be used as a handhold to the Bounty Hunter's complete loyalty.

Vader turned away as Clone Troopers attempted to put out the fire. He would tell no one of what Boba Fett had taken with him. It would be his own little secret. A secret that made him feel happier about losing his force sensitive clone again.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Boba Fett." He growled to himself. "A terrible mistake indeed."


End file.
